Wonders
Wonders are a type of buildings that are unique fixtures that amazes the world. They resemble many of the modern Wonders of the World. There are currently three wonders in CityVille. They give temporary citywide bonuses. Eiffel Tower The Eiffel Tower is the first wonder. This wonder is a reward for completing the goal, which is a multi-part goal involving the completion of 3 hotels.The first one is the Sailboat Hotel . The second one is the Tonga Tower . The third one is the French Riviera Casino . This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *3x payout to Hotels *2x payout to Restaurants *+25% payout to other Businesses. The temporary bonus lasts for 3 minutes with a 3 day maintenance before it can be used again. Collecting keys can reduce the maintenance time. Statue of Liberty The Statue of Liberty is the second wonder. This wonder is a reward for completing the goal , which is a multi-part goal involving 9 questlines. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *2x payout to Housing *4x payout to Community Buildings. The temporary bonus lasts for 3 minutes with a 3 day maintenance time before it can be used again. Collecting torches can reduce the maintenance time. Great Pyramid The Great Pyramid is the third wonder. This wonder is a reward for completing the goal , which is a multi-part goal involving the completion of 3 tourist sites. The first one is the Moscow Mansion . The second one is the Venetian Palace . The third one is the Shanghai Center . This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *10x payout to Vacation Residences *5x payout to Regional Buildings *+25% payout to other Businesses. The temporary bonus lasts for 3 minutes with a 3 day maintenance time before it can be used again. Collecting keys can reduce the maintenance time. Tesla Coil The Tesla Coil is the fourth wonder. This wonder is a reward for completing the Build The Tesla Coil! goal , which is a multi-part goal involving the completion of 3 tourist sites.. The first one is the Nanotechnology School . The second one is the Science Center . Pacifica Opera House The Pacifica Opera House is the fifth wonder. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: 100x payout to Housing, Neighborhoods, Hotels200x payout to Attractions. Forbidden Palace The Forbidden Palace is a new wonder. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *100x payout to Community Buildings. Gardens of Babylon The Gardens of Babylon is a new wonder. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *100x payout to goods from Crop. Midtown Central Station The Midtown Central Station is a new wonder. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *50x payout to Shipping, Airplanes *100x payout to Community Buildings. The Nouveau The The Nouveau is a new wonder. This wonder gives temporary city wide bonuses: *100x payout to Businesses, Malls. Other *The is originally meant to be a wonder but it could released as a regular housing. *The was originally meant to be a wonder but was released as a regular community building. *The following buildings gives a one time temporary bonus effect to Residences, Businesses, Community Buildings, Neighborhoods, Hotels, Landmarks, and Gardens: ** ** ** Mirror Heights ** Galery Possible Fourth Wonder There is a possibility of St. Basil's Cathedral being the next wonder or a landmark. (Click to enlarge) Pictures Category:Wonders Category:Build Menu Category:Wonders Category:Build Menu Category:Wonders Category:Build Menu Category:Wonders Category:Build Menu